Shaman Christmas
by Yoh Asakura
Summary: Yoh and Anna are busy Christmas shopping when Manta and Amidamaru decide to change plans - Yoh is called by a book that can change his and Anna's future.
1. Christmas Shopping

  
Title: Shaman Christmas  
Author: Yoh Asakura  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in Shaman King, or any part of Shaman King. It belongs rightfully to the full possession and creativity of Hiroyuki Takei.   
Character's Involved: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, Horohoro and Ren.  
Warnings: OOC-ness, and scary Anna...  
Chapter One: Christmas Shopping  
  
Two figures rushed through the mall, one boy was holding packages stacked high, one on top of the other, hangers were hooked around his headphones which were weighted down with garments upon garments. The girl with a displeased expression on her face, tossed another halter top the boy's way, getting used to this event, she was able to play a sort of ring toss, and would aim just right every time as the new clothing item found it's place on the unfortunate boy's headphones. "You don't need to buy a shirt like that in the middle of winter!" the boy groaned.. the girl did not respond, simply ignoring the frustrated protests of the boy. Of course these two were none other than Kyouyama Anna and her slave, er, fiancée, Asakura Yoh. "Come here!" snapped Anna, clicking her fingers near the new clothes rack she preyed upon. Said boy grunted as he took each shaky step towards his demanding fiancée. "..Anna, please!! I can't hold this stuff anymore .." "Quit complaining!" Anna barked at Yoh, silencing him on the spot. "It's nearly Christmas time and my own fiancée is complaining about buying gifts for me?? How pathetic -- I won't marry a loser like that." Yoh puffed out an exasperated breath and muttered beneath it, "You're kidding right? It's that easy to get out of debt?" Of course portraying his debt to his prearranged marriage to Anna. The girl did not take this very lightly, and swung her hand to clap squarely across Yoh's cheek, causing the boy to stumble to the store's floor, scattering boxes of already purchased items and hanger upon hanger loaded with clothes along with him. "Pick this up!" she screamed angrily at him before flipping around, sighing and calming herself by storming out of the store. "Meet me outside, now." Yoh, needless to say, was shaking violently; what would Anna possibly want Yoh to leave this clothes infested store for? And even more, what could she do outside the store to him that she could not do inside the store to him, I mean, she already made the scene and allowed clothes to fall everywhere as a result of her taking out her anger physically on the boy who rubbed his hurting cheek. What more could she possibly do? ...But to not heed her call would be far worse, Yoh knew that too well. And so, standing and blinking a few wordless moments at the mess, he shrugged and left the store to find Anna standing near a fake tree and bench. "..Anna.." Yoh started, but was cut off by another sharp blow to the face. "Christmas sucks now, and it's all your fault you stupid idiot." Yoh held his face, and was mute.   
  
Just then Manta decided to bound over to Yoh's side, a huge warm smile on his face: "Merry Christmas Yoh .. Anna!!" as he opened his eyes and took on the mess he noticed the piles of clothes and boxes just inside the store, Yoh holding his face in obvious pain and Anna with a deathglare that even Hitler would cower to. "U---uhhmm... bye!" Manta tried to dash away but Yoh deftly caught him by outstretching an arm. "Hold on, Manta.." "Yes, Yoh?" Manta tried to sound sympathetic, even though his fear was a hold of him and he, too, wanted to escape from Anna. "Can you do me a favor?" Manta looked purely emotional, "Yes, anything!" "...can you pick up the boxes in there and bring them out here...?" "S..sure!" Manta decided not to ask, although his expression faulted majorly. The short boy started for the store before Yoh's voice halted him. "...wait, here's some money.. buy the clothes on the floor.. then, if you need help carrying anything, call me.. but there's a long line in there and I'll be along in just a minute. Can you do this for me?" Manta nodded vigorously, "O-of course, Yoh!!" he took off without another hesitation. A few moments passed before Yoh spoke up. "Anna..?" The girl snorted, "Leave it alone." she sat on the bench and checked her watch. "Kezuko's Restaurant will be closing in two hours.. let's get there as soon as Manta returns." Yoh looked delighted, "Really?! We can eat now?" Anna groaned, "Whatever." "Be right back, Anna!" Yoh hopped into the store to retrieve Manta and the items purchased. Suddenly Anna regretted ever having offered eating arrangements.   
  
In a few short moment's, Manta and Yoh returned with bags of clothes and boxes of previously bought presents. Manta was smiling, as was Yoh. "Let's go eat now!" Yoh announced, cheerfully. Anna sighed and stood, flipping her purse over her shoulder and stalking off toward Kezuko's, Yoh and Manta close behind. 'Since when did that little shrimp get invited to our Christmas shopping?' Anna wondered with a sense of anger rushing through her. This day was supposed to be focused around her, not Manta..and not Yoh. And not food, she corrected herself, becoming even more furious. Yoh and Manta chattering happily behind Anna's back hadn't noticed the bristly approach of the angry itako. That is, not until.... *THWACK!* *SHMACK!* And two boys who were once smiling and laughing so brightly were now on the floor, holding their faces and blinking up at the girl. "Kezuko's closed." she lied, with a straight face, she wasn't hiding anything, the store was just behind her and was most obviously open. "Wh--wha!??" Manta exclaimed. Then Yoh chimed in, "That's not fair, Anna! I'm too hungry to go on! Let's tell them to open back up!" Manta raised an eyebrow with doubt towards Yoh and that suggestion. Anna shrugged her shoulders and reached down to grab both boy's by their shirt collars and drag them off to Miyukah Shouniyo's hair salon. "Here, Yoh, treat me to get my hair did." she joked without smiling whatsoever, and tossed a few quarters to Yoh, "You and Manta can eat.." Yoh smiled while Manta scowled, "How are we supposed to eat on two quarters!!!" Anna grinned mischievously, "There's a gumball machine around the corner that only costs 25 cents each, isn't there?" Yoh was busy counting the money in his wallet, "Hm, maybe with these two quarters added to my money, we'll have enough to buy a soda too!" Just as soon as he said that, Anna stalked into the salon, but only after swiping Yoh's wallet from his hands, leaving the boy with the headphones once again.. blinking.  
  
"Somebody's gotta teach her a lesson!" Manta exploded, then crossed his arms and sat on a bench next to Yoh, who was standing. "She's not scared of ghosts, though..." he said absentmindedly, more interested on the signs on the windows on Miyukah Shouniyo's .. the signs which said "simple hair cut -- 50 dollars", and the one that said "color and style -- 500 dollars" what kind of a place was this?? And the straightener? 800 dollars!! Yoh suddenly understood what kind of girl Anna was, one with very expensive tastes. Kissing his money good-bye mentally, Yoh resigned himself to sit on the bench. At least he had his music, which he began listening to without even warning Manta who was going on an on talking about how they could teach Anna a lesson. Suddenly Yoh noticed the conversation growing serious between Manta and Amidamaru, who decided to appear, and talk to Manta so he didn't look so crazy, although, maybe this was worse? Finally Yoh turned the headphones off and set them behind his ears once again. "What's going on, guys?" he questioned solemnly. Amidamaru spoke up. "Well, Manta and I had been discussing what means of payback we should commence to show Lady Anna the meaning of being lonely, so to speak." Manta giggled, motioning to the radio which was playing "Show me the meaning of bein' lonelay - Backstreetboys". Yoh shook his head fiercely, they couldn't trick Anna! She would kill them if she ever found out, and she ALWAYS found out! Yoh was discouraging the operation firmly. However, Manta and Amidamaru would not be persuaded. "We must do this, master Yoh.. I do not think you see the types of tortures she reveals to you and others, she much receive the fruits of her ways." Manta would have said it a bit harsher, but he still nodded, agreeing with the plan totally. And Yoh was then easily manipulated into going along with it after Manta and Amidamaru suggested that it would be fun, like a game. "A game? .. hm.. okay, that doesn't sound so bad, then. Yeah! Let's do it!" Manta and Amidamaru grinned knowingly at each other.   
  
*End Chapter One*  
  
[[ Okay, so I already have chapters two and three ready to go.. but first I'd like to know that you guys are actually enjoying my fic.. I'm normally lazy, but I'm also pretty nice. n_n If you want to read more of this fic, then I only need one review. I am online just about every night, so updates can be made quickly. As long as someone wants to read my stuff I will try to get it out there to you guys. ]]  



	2. Angry Itako on the Hunt

Title: Shaman Christmas  
Author: Yoh Asakura  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in Shaman King, or any part of Shaman King. It belongs rightfully to the full possession and creativity of Hiroyuki Takei.   
Character's Involved: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, ( Horohoro and Ren in later chapters )  
Warnings: OOC-ness, and scary Anna...  
Chapter Two: Angry Itako on the Hunt  
  
  
With Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru gone, Anna was obviously alone then. So, as soon as she pranced out, sporting her new and improved 'do'. She stopped, scowling and searching for the three.. no where to be found, she crossed her arms with a huff and stalked to where her senses were leading her. Amidamaru was in trouble, Manta was just as well a bloody smear on the bottom of her sandals, and Yoh? Well, there are things far worse than death.. Anna knew many of those things. Perhaps all of them, she probably even made up a few of her own! Her eyes darted here and there quickly and unconspicuously to check for Yoh and the other's. They were 'so' gonna get it now.   
  
"Balloons?" Yoh stared curiously at the bag which held 50 blow up balloons. Manta snatched them away from the shaman, growling, "Yoh .. just.. " then, he remembered he and Amidamaru's act, and put on a smile. "...just...grab another bag, will ya? We have to make this surprise party for Anna very special." Yoh scratched his head with confusion. "Give Anna a party..? Weren't you just telling me that we should, like, turn on her or something..?" he crossed his arms. Manta gulped, beads of sweat forming on his head, but that was only usual for the poor over excitable boy. Amidamaru decided then as the best time to chime in, "Well, Lord Yoh, I believe what Lord Manta is trying to say is that, we wanted originally to surprise the two of you.. as a sort of.. fiancée's first Christmas together for a while now, but decided against it you see.. because we know how you feel about Anna and thought it wouldn't be fair to pit you in the middle of some date with her royal scare-ness." Yoh snickered at that while Manta busted a gut. "Besides," added Manta, "It would be sorta fun to see *Anna* surprised for once!! ..Right??" he chuckled, Yoh nodded as he kept the smile plastered to his face. "Yeah.."   
  
Little did the three know that Anna was in just the next aisle, listening intently to their conversation... 'she' would not be spoken of in such a manner! Even if they 'were' going to throw her a party! She waited in the pencils, papers, hole punchers, binders and folders isle until she heard Manta's scurrying little feet leave, and Yoh's sandles clap away into the distance. Anna vowed to herself that she wouldn't let herself off guard for one moment due to this whole surprise party -- afterall, she hated to be surprised and that was one of the reasons why Anna took Yoh shopping the week before Christmas for him to buy her gifts that 'she' picks out. "Why wait to see what you've got on Christmas when it's probably only something you don't want or don't need, and would only waste the other's money -- at least now you know you're going to get your money's worth." she would always say, though Yoh would always reply, "Nah, it's much more fun awaiting that special gift on Christmas morning." then he would smile while stretching out both arms behind his head and clasping his fingers behind his head. Anna would just huff and ignore it, choosing another gift for the unfortunate Yoh to purchase. Yep, that was just about the way it was come Christmas time, this was just their first Chrismas together as chosen fiancées. It would be fun. Yeah right.  
  
*End Chapter Two*  
  
[[ Okay, so this one is sorta short.. but I put up the third chapter too! So maybe this can keep those of you who actually 'want' to read this fic busy for a while, right? n_n ]]


	3. The Book That Called To Him

Title: Shaman Christmas  
Author: Yoh Asakura  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in Shaman King, or any part of Shaman King. It belongs rightfully to the full possession and creativity of Hiroyuki Takei.   
Character's Involved: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, ( Horohoro and Ren in later chapters )  
Warnings: OOC-ness, and scary Anna...   
Chapter Three: The Book That Called To Him  
  
  
In the checkout aisle, Manta hurriedly placed all of their chosen items onto the conveyor belt. Then he rushed to the far end of the line, awaiting the total and bags. Yoh yawned as he stared emotionlessly at the different types of magazines which littered the sidelines at the checkout. Nothing really appealed to his interests. Until, of course, his uncurious eyes fell apon a book entitled: A Fiancee's First Christmas. At first Yoh shuddered at the thought of how that was actually quite similar in likeness to his own life. Then, curiousity finally sparked, and the shaman lifted the book from the rack to see what the author had to say about such an unknown title. [ A Fiancee's First Christmas -- The writings of a man who shared and celebrated the first Christmas together with his fiancee. All seemed fine, until a horror occured and a mysterious death took place .. his own. ] Yoh was mildly amused, he flipped over the book to check the price and found that.. there wasn't a price. 'It's free?' wondered Yoh, then he checked the rack where he'd found it.. this book was the only one of it's kind there. There wasn't even the author's name on the book. But, thinking it was something to read while he waited for Anna's hair to be done, which he assumed was still taking place, he held on to it. Manta waved frantically toward Yoh, who was still standing in the checkout aisle with nothing to buy and holding up an immense line of angry customers. Yoh blinked at Manta, then smiled and strode to his friend. "Well, let's go back to Miyuki Shouniyah's." he smiled, he'd screwed up the store's name, but Manta understood. Shaking his head, he proceeded to lead Yoh towards the small half restaurant type place in the store. "Listen, Yoh.." he began, Yoh focused his short attention span on his short companion. "You can't go back to Miyukah Shouniyo's.. Anna wanted to be alone, and we need to continue planning for her surprise party." he shot a forced grin up at his shaman friend. "Well, alright.. but what if Anna is done early?" Manta fumbled, "Are you kidding, Yoh?! Anna takes forever when she gets her hair done!! Even if the hairdressers ARE finished, she will complain to have it redid until she has everything JUST RIGHT!!" he sighed, Yoh smiled, "Oh yeah, she does take forever .. that's why I brought this book." he held up the book and Manta blinked in disbelief. "How did you get that book when Anna has your wallet!?!" his voice rode on the edges of panic and hysteria. Yoh blinked a few times giving pause to the situation. "Oh, no no.." he smiled hugely, "..this book is free!" Manta smacked his self in the forehead. "YOH!! THAT BOOK CAN'T BE FREE!!!!! IT'S HUGE! IT'S PAPERBACK!!! IT WAS FOUND IN THE CHECKOUT AISLE!!!" Yoh's headphones flew from his head and right through Amidamaru's face from the force of Manta's screaming. The ghost blinked a few times. "Calm down, Lord Manta -- I think this book is a Phantom's Book." Yoh was the slightest bit intrigued as he turned to face Amidamaru. "..Phantom's book?" The samurai calmly explained, "Yes, Lord Yoh .. Allow me to explain, I have known quite a few of these Phantom Book authors.. You see; sometimes when a person dies of a tragic death, he or she finds someone going through something similar and assumes the same will happen to that individual, and sometimes they are right. They leave a journal form of a book, explaining their own life's situations, what happened to cause the tragety, how they personally felt throughout it.. even the experience of devastation the person had felt. They want to pass it on, to show the one with the most similarities the pain and the mistakes. A Phantom's Book. They leave no trace of identity, no publisher's address.. they only want to show you what they think will happen to you as it has happened to them. They fear their own deaths, their own trageties so much that it is all they can permit themselves to think about. They write in Phantom Books to express their pain, and they wish to show it  
to the living one that they believe need to hear it. Do you understand, Lord Yoh?   
That the ghost who wrote that book was showing it to you for a reason.. he believes what happened to him, will indeed happen to you." Yoh stared at Amidamaru, surprised that the ghost would know so much about this type of ghost. Being a shaman, Yoh thought he would know about this, but oh well, Amidamaru said he'd met ghosts like it before, he probably heard the facts from the other ghost. "Hm, so *that's* what a Phantom's Book is all about.." Manta was on the verge of tears. "Oh, Amidamaru, that's so sad!! No wonder no one was suspicious about Yoh walking out without buying it. They couldn't see it. So, what is the book about, Yoh?" Then he became more fear-stricken, "What tragety does the ghost think will happen to you!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?!" Yoh was then a bit astonished, and held the book up to show Amidamaru. "I did think it was kinda' strange that there was no price or anything.." Amidamaru nodded, "Yes, that's definately a Phantom's Book.. and it seems that the ghost thinks you will die and lose your fiancee before your first Christmas together." As simply as this sounded when the samurai ghost explained it, Manta couldn't help but freak out completely. "WHAT!!! YOH MIGHT DIE!!!?!" Yoh scratched his chin in thought, "Yes, well, I might..But I should find this ghost and settle his restless soul." Amidamaru shook his head. "Like I first said, Lord Yoh, I have met with these Phantom Book authors, they do not want to believe they can be helped, they do not choose to listen, they only want to share the truths from their own trageties.. they want nothing more than for the individual most like them to grieve as they have done, and possibly change their life like they could not have done." Yoh nodded, "True as that is, Amidamaru, I still believe that by channeling this ghost I can assist him in overcoming his trageties' past." Manta sighed, "But weren't you listening, Yoh? The ghost would already be saved just by having someone close in resemblance to his own life be able to know the story and prevent it from happening to them. The ghost doesn't need or want anything more than that!!" Yoh sighed, "Well that may be what the ghost figures, but I think he might need more than that.. something to settle his soul for good." Amidamaru knew when to stop and also understood that his manipulating would not be heeded this time around, though he did have a piece of advice. "Lord Yoh, I think it may be in your best interest if you were to read that book and try to prevent the horrible tragety that may befall you and Lady Anna." Yoh nodded and gulped, clutching the book firmly within his grasp. "Right. But I need a place to read this.."  
  
  
*End Chapter Three*  
  
[[ Okay, now I'll start writing as soon as I get around to it.. hehe. Don't worry, I'll try and get a new chapter up in atleast a day or two. Check back if you're interested -- and don't forget, reviews are always appreciated. If you have the time, let me know what you think.. n_n ]]  
  



	4. Importance of a Party

Title: Shaman Christmas  
Author: Yoh Asakura  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in Shaman King, or any part of Shaman King. It belongs rightfully to the full possession and creativity of Hiroyuki Takei.   
Character's Involved: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, Horohoro and Ren.   
Warnings: OOC-ness, and scary Anna... ( though no scary Anna in this chapter )  
Chapter Four: Importance of a Party  
  


  
  
  
Amidamaru and Manta led Yoh to the restrooms after he'd picked up his headphones from the floor where they'd fallen at Manta's previous shoutings. "No one will think to look in here." Amidamaru noted, seeing nobody in there as they entered. Manta discouraged that a bit, "Well, someone could still come in here if they have to use the bathroom though..we'll have to be careful. Amidamaru, could you stand out front and tell us if anyone starts to come this way?" Amidamaru nodded and went about doing as Manta asked. Yoh seemed to not care much as he took a seat on the sink counter and folded his legs, then after staring at the cover for a moment and running his fingers along the edges, he opened the book and began reading.   
  
-- This may be sudden, it may be odd. But Shiruko and I became fiancée's at an early age and we had despised one another from the start. My father and her mother set us up because for some reason they met up and fell in love with eachother and decided the same should only happen for their youths. But I protested, everyone knew I was against the idea. As time went on though, I felt that something really was occurring between us. But I was so shy, and she was so stubborn. We would both never admit to this in the least. The only thing we would confess was that we had become friends after so long. Yes, I never thought it would happen, but Shiruko and I became friends. I found out, in fact, that I simply couldn't live without her. It puzzled me so that I experienced many sleepless nights. Until I began to have visions. Visions of our future together, visions of a tragedy. I had always experienced strange dreams such as these, so I had in no way become alarmed at their existence that time. --  
  
Yoh read on as Manta rushed back and forth and Amidamaru stood guard outside the bathroom. Since he was a ghost and no one could see him, it was easy for him to keep watch. Suddenly Manta heard, over his own shoes sounding against the tile floor, Amidamaru announcing the arrival of someone, though Manta couldn't really hear who, all he did was shout to Yoh. "YOH STOP READING!! PUT THE BOOK AWAY!! Oh, what am I gonna do!?!? We're gonna look so weird standing around in here, you sitting on the sink and me.. I'm just standing here!! Yaaarrrghh!!" Manta scurried around until he went into a stall and shut the stall door with more force than was necessary. Yoh just then decided to lift his gaze from the book, blinking at the absence of his friend. "Manta..? Where'd ya go?" Then he shrugged and continued to read. Manta heard the footsteps of the people getting closer and the frenzied boy shrieked with terror, "YOH!!!! Hurry up and put that book away and hide in a stall or something!!! They're gonna think you're CRAZY reading something that isn't there.. HOLDING something they can't see and just STARING at it!! Yoh, please!! Get in a stall!!!!" He yelled it all so fast that he got it all out before the people coming to use the restroom got there, and Yoh stared at the stall Manta was in, trying to pick out words here and there since they were jumbled up so quickly, what he did hear was the last four words, and he smiled and bounced off the counter. "Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place, Manta?" he opened a stall door and walked in just as the two people entered the   
restroom. The people saw Yoh walk in, the door shut half way, and a boy yell, "NO, YOH!! NOT IN THIS STALL!!" The two sweatdropped and stood still in their tracks. "Amidamaru, what's that all about?" One of the people asked the ghost that they 'had' seen when arriving. Amidamaru snickered. "It seems that Lord Yoh and Lord Manta are coming to a misunderstanding." Manta heard the voices and peeked out, preparing to apologize ( for what, no one knew ) when he saw the two people and gasped. "REN!! HORO HORO!!" Manta collapsed on the tile floor, then suddenly jumped up, shouting. "AHHH GERMS!! GETTEM OFF GETTEM OFF!!" he slapped himself for a couple seconds before rushing to the sink, soaping up his hands and trying to wash his arms, neck and just about everywhere in a hurry. Ren and Horohoro lifted a brow towards that display, then Horohoro laughed, "Yoh, what are ya two doing in here?" Yoh smiled and answered honestly, they had nothing to hide now that they knew their friends would be able to see the book and understand somewhat. Yoh showed them the book. "Amidamaru says it's a Phantom's book.. and that it somehow applies to my situation with Anna." Ren looked thoughtfully at the book, holding his chin in thought while Horohoro grasped it and looked it over thoroughly. "You're kidding, right?? A Phantom's book?? That's cool! So, what's it about?" he asked as he lost the excitement and tossed the book back to Yoh who caught it with his face and it slid to the floor, the boy with the headphones didn't pick it up and seemed unphazed by being hit with the book. "Well, it's about this guy and his fiancée. It could have a message in it to prevent some tragedy that might happen to Anna and I." Manta slapped his head as he heard the dim -witted conversation taking place between Horo and Yoh. "Horohoro, Yoh basically already TOLD you what it was about!! Geez!" Then he scowled toward the abandoned book left on the dirty floor. "What are you DOING YOH!?!? Don't let that book lay on that gross floor, do you have ANY idea what could be all over it by now!??" Manta showed a disgusted face and leaped off the counter ( where he was sitting because otherwise he wouldn't be able to reach the soap and water ) and picked up the book, hopped back up on the counter and grabbed a paper towel to wipe at the book. "Manta.. it's a Phantom's book, there's no way it could have picked up any germs." Yoh calmly explained. The panicky boy sweatdropped and sighed, "Well, fine then.. just don't go losing this, Yoh!" Amidamaru looked on at the four and came to a conclusion, "We're not going to have time to make arrangements for that party for Anna afterall, are we?" Manta couldn't believe they had forgotten that!! And it was all Yoh's fault.. Manta made a fist and growled. Ren snickered, "Calm down you insolent fool. Parties are a waste of time anyway." Horohoro looked let down, "A party!? Really? How come you didn't invite me!!" Manta grumbled, "Maybe we *would* have invited you, but didn't you hear us?! There may not be a party anymore!!!" Horo blinked and just said, "Oh..." Yoh smiled and gave a suggestion, "Well, we could still have a party -- I don't think anything tragic will happen to Anna and I, at least not right away. Everything will be fine." Manta sighed heavily, Amidamaru looked slightly concerned, Ren rolled his eyes and Horohoro jumped up in the air, "YEAHH! PARTY!!"   
  
*End Chapter Three*  
  
[[ Okay, so finally Ren and Horohoro decide to come into the story... e_e;; Well, go ahead and review if you want to! Let me know what you thought about it. And I'm open for suggestions, too. Like I said, as long as there are people reading it, I will try to get more chapters up and out. n_n ]] 


	5. Preparations

Title: Shaman Christmas  
Author: Yoh Asakura  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in Shaman King, or any part of Shaman King. It belongs rightfully to the full possession and creativity of Hiroyuki Takei.   
Character's Involved: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, Horohoro and Ren.   
Warnings: OOC-ness, and scary Anna...^^;;  
Chapter Five: Preparations  
  
The week before the party was crucial. Everyone had a special duty to perform for carrying out the designs for the party. Yoh and Manta, or rather just Manta, was planning for the refreshments and decorations. Ren and Horohoro were involved with arranging music. While Amidamaru, being the ever faithful ghost partner that he was, took to searching for the perfect location to reserve for the party. Though Ren argued that they would not be able to make reservations with only one week in advance if it were to be a somewhat 'nice' party. Yoh would shrug and say that Amidamaru would find the perfect spot. Horohoro had already suggested that it could be a snowboarding party, but Manta told Yoh that if it was going to be a good party to surprise Anna with, it would have to be different. Yoh was being bombarded with questions and suggestions until he finally yawned and went to sleep at a tree. After that, his friends left to work on their own preparations and Yoh had only slept for about half an hour before Amidamaru decided to reappear. "Lord Yoh, I have found the perfect place for Anna's surprise party."   
  
"Is that so, Amidamaru? Where?" Yoh blinked sleepily at his ghost companion. The ghost grinned and pronounced the location. "At Funbari hill cemetary, of course." Yoh clicked his fingers and sat up straight. "Ah, 'course! Wonder why I haven't thought of that." he sat up and stretched long and fully before continuing, "Well'p, let's go and let the others know." Yoh and Amidamaru went to find the others. Yoh knew that Ren and Horohoro were going to work on music at Manta's place, and figured Manta would be there, too. The over-excitable boy had probably been working the hardest of them all and had probably finished with all of the setups he was supposed to look after. Maybe he was helping Ren and Horohoro with their own project now.   
  
Now, you may ask, what happened to Anna? Surely she didn't let all of this go without being in the middle of it all. Well, she had been preparing something on her own. It was strange that nobody pointed out Anna's whereabouts, and truth was, no one really knew. Yoh hadn't even thought twice about it. With all of the Phantom's book stuff going on, you'd think they would all be more perceptive of such things, but they weren't. The truth about Anna was that she had been preparing something on her own.  
She knew about the surprise, and she would 'not' allow herself to be .. 'surprised.' Not once, not ever. She wanted to go to Yoh and smack him for even going along with the party's idea, but knew that she would have a greater satisfaction in getting even this way. It was brilliant, it would work, and it was completely cruel. Anna smirked to herself as she pictured the looks on all of their faces when they found out ...  
  
Meanwhile, Yoh and the others were discussing the party's location. "N-nani!?" Manta cried out, "The cematery!! You've gotta be kidding me!! You can eat there??" Ren scoffed at the idea. "Well, it will definitely be a different type of party, wasn't that the type of party that you said Anna would be best suited?" Manta narrowed his eyes toward Ren. Horohoro chuckled, "Y'know what, guys? I think it'll be fun! It's a cool new party setting that I've never seen before! You won't even need to reserve it." Amidamaru nodded, "So is this where you want the party held for certain, Lord Yoh?" The boy gave a grin, "Yep! I think it'll be the perfect place."  
  
  
*End Chapter Five*  
  
[[ Gah, sorry people for taking so long to put up a new chapter.. e_e I've been lazy. Kinda' busy too, it might be awhile until I post another chapter, unless I get a request or something. >_> ]]   



	6. Party is Ready!

Title: Shaman Christmas  
Author: Yoh Asakura  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in Shaman King, or any part of Shaman King. It belongs rightfully to the full possession and creativity of Hiroyuki Takei.   
Character's Involved: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, Horohoro and Ren.   
Warnings: OOC-ness, and scary Anna...^^;;  
Chapter Six: Party is Ready!  
  
  
  
Anna had kept tabs on Yoh and the supposed 'surprise' party the entire while using the spirits she'd conjure, finally she heard where it was going to be held. She had some setups to do of her own. For it would not be 'her' that would receive the surprise, oh no, it would be Yoh for ever agreeing to this stupid plan.. or it would be Manta, that little runt deserved another jump start... or it would be Ren, gah he was never surprised...or maybe Horohoro, although who cares if he was surprised. So this would be especially focused on Yoh.  
  
Anna found the perfect place within the cemetery to hide out while waiting for Yoh and the others to get there. In a tree, behind the many branches thickly covered in foliage she would not be seen, but she knew she would hear Yoh and his friends arrive. Soon enough, she heard Ren and Horohoro bickering and Manta freaking out, "What if Anna kills us for surprising her?!?!" To which Yoh calmly reassured, "But Manta, you are the one that wanted to go through with this in the first place. You can't back out 'now'..." Meanwhile, Ren and Horohoro were growing angrier, "Fine, shark-head!" Horohoro pointed out, "You can play your boring Muzak if you like, but then don't count me in!" Ren clutched his fists and growled his response, "Oh, I suppose your music, which sounds like a bunch of howler monkeys, would suffice for a fine party? .. Well, must I remind you that we are not only looking for the shock value in Anna, but the aspect of a 'real' party as well..!!" Horohoro huffed and opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by Amidamaru. "Calm down, you two. This is going to be a party the way Lord Yoh sees fit, you can each show him your music.." "Muzak!!" Horohoro reminded, darting his eyes toward Ren for indication, Amidamaru sighed, "..Just let Lord Yoh make the decisions because it's a party for *his* fiancée." Manta, overhearing this, nodded shortly. "Well, you've made your point." Yoh smiled, "But music is music, I already told you two that you were in charge of the music arrangements." Ren and Horohoro scowled. Manta shook his head. "Those two are never going to agree on anything, you should have asked me, Yoh." Yoh shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. As long as there's music. We can play your stuff and Horohoro's stuff, is that okay with you, Ren?" Ren crossed his arms and refused to give the boy with the headphones the satisfaction of any eye contact whatsoever. Yoh chuckled, "Okay then, both of your music it is."  
  
Anna grew impatient, the idle chitchat taking place below her was making her angrier with every passing minute. Finally she heard Yoh announce it, "Okay, it's all set up!" he sat down with his back against a tree, it just so happened to be the same tree Anna resided in. Now, looking straight down, Anna was able to see Yoh from the tall branches. A growing smirk passed her lips as she pictured Yoh's face from the surprise she would evoke upon them.   
  
Amidamaru glanced around, "Lord Yoh, you have the party setup, then why isn't the guest of honor here? Have you not informed her where to come?" Yoh blinked up at his ghost friend. "Well.. no." Manta fell over, "YOH!! I thought you at LEAST talked to her by NOW!!!" It just then dawned on them all, Manta freaked, "You mean you haven't talked to her since we ditched her at the mall???!!" he was going into hyperdrive, pacing and shouting incoherant things at Yoh. The boy being yelled at just stared at the short panicked boy before finally able to get a word in edgewise. "I know Anna's cellphone number, we can call her and tell her to come here." he flashed a smile. Ren coughed, "Um, right, you are supposed to just casually 'invite' her to the cemetery. Like it's that usual." Yoh smiled, as if understanding a plot as he missed the irony of Ren's words. "Yeah, exactly!" Ren groaned.   
  
Manta sighed in defeat, handing over his newly purchased and activated cellphone for Yoh to use. After the numbers were pressed, everyone was silent in waiting to hear their conversation. Anna narrowed her eyes, luckily she hadn't brought her cellphone with her, otherwise the ringing would have given her position away and Yoh would be in for far worse than what he was already in store for him and the others. "Well," Yoh smiled, "I guess she's busy." and yet still he waited, ring after ring, while the others fidgeted with boredom. Anna smirked as she knew that now was the time for 'her' plan...  
  
  
*End Chapter Six*  
  
[[ Well, thanks to Arashi Kaminari and ValarSpawn for their wonderful reviews! ( even if you *did* threaten me, Valar.. n_n;;; ) I wouldn't have put up another chapter so soon without ya guys. I know this chapter sorta ended on a cliffhanger, but I need time to think of what that 'something' Anna will do is. I might think faster with some more comments? ^^;; But, I would absolutely adore some suggestions! I don't care how out of the ordinary they might be. o_O; So, let me know what you think. n_n ]]


	7. Sweet Revenge

  


Title: Shaman Christmas  
Author: Yoh Asakura  
Rating: R - as of this chapter...o_o  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters in Shaman King, or any part of Shaman King. It belongs rightfully to the full possession and creativity of Hiroyuki Takei.   
Character's Involved: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, Horohoro and Ren.  
Warnings: OOC-ness, scary Anna, weirdness...  
Author's Note: Ah, I really needed to give an AN here, there's so much that needs to be explained. First off, this story isn't so much christmas-ee yet, so I apologize, it will be.. just later, probably. Also, Anna is hiding in a tree which hides her because of all the leaves ( which really shouldn't exist, it being winter and all ), and how could they even manage an outdoor cemetery party when the temperature is probably freezing.. so, I added a really out of the place, weird thing to happen. Um, like it's still early and really *not* winter yet.. maybe Anna and Yoh do Christmas shopping early or something. But, y'know what? A couple years back it was sunny and warm out up until the day before Christmas, just about. This is in the Midwest, so it really could happen.. I mean, if it can happen in the US, it can happen in Japan, right? o_o;; Let's just say it's true. -_- I know it's really far-fetched, but I don't want to delete the chapters and redo the errors. Lol. So, bear with me.. hehe. n_n; Anyway, the revenge that Anna plays on Yoh is really reaaaaally.... um, funny and strange. ( i actually researched it though, it does exist..! ) I know I probably could have done better, but this was just so amusing, I had to include it! hehe! And I wanted to move this story along, since it's been on pause for a while. Again I say, gomen and hope you enjoy this anyway! n_n;   
  
*Chapter Seven: Sweet Revenge*  
  
  


  


/ Time for my revenge... / Anna smirked evilly to herself and took her beads from around her neck, the slight clacking could barely be heard through the noise of the wind rustling the trees. She held them up and began her trance, muttering incantations quietly.  
  
Yoh yawned and stretched, content on taking a nap beneath the tree. Manta was still panicked though, and wouldn't let him rest. "Yoh... what's the matter with you? Anna is going to *kill* us when she finds out all of this!!" Amidamaru also looked concerned. "You need to read more of that book too, Lord Yoh, I fear for your safety." Yoh smiled to them both. "..Anna always knows where I am, she'll be here soon, I'm sure. And about the book ... okay, okay, I'll read some more of it." he sighed and smiled as he flipped open the pages and began to read quietly.   
  
Horohoro and Ren looked bored. "What the hell kind of party is this..!?" complained Ren, "I should just go home." Horohoro fumed. "Don't you *dare* leave me here, Ren!! It's boring enough as it is without someone to pick on!" Ren glared yellow eyes on the ainu shaman and snarled. "I will leave if I feel like it, baka..!!" And of course, this started another fight.   
  
Anna was just about finished with her summoning, the orbs of light collected around her which she muttered to, giving commands. It wouldn't be long now...  
  
Manta thumped his head against the tree. "I can't believe you, Yoh! You knew all along that your life could depend on your reading that book!! .. and you *still* haven't read it!!" Yoh didn't seem to listen, reading intently every word inscribed on the pages.   
  
Ren and Horohoro were still at it. "I can go too, if I feel like it you know!! And you're not the one that's keeping me here! This isn't fun at all, this party sucks!" Horohoro griped, clenching his fists at his sides. "Well, then leave.. see what I care. But, of course I know you're only being a copycat, leaving because it was my idea in the first place. I know how you admire me, Horo-baka." The two fought on childishly.   
  
"..nn..!" Yoh grimaced, closing one eye as a feeling began to wash over him slowly. Still he continued to read though, attempting to ignore the feelings. Anna gave an inward grin from the treetops, directing each and every orb from her summoning down the trunk of the tree, to Yoh where they united to create bigger orbs and sink into the shaman's back from the contact on the tree's bark, the time grew nearer to the finish. The trance Anna was in made a droplet of sweat to streak from under her bandana, down her cheek slowly, but she made no move to wipe it away, still deeply concentrating on the summoning.   
  
--  
  
"But if you leave, then Yoh's party will be ruined, he wanted you here -- though I don't know *why*, since you are such a tight-ass shark-head to begin with!!" Horohoro was then shoved back by Ren, "What did you say..? Have you the nerve to say it again?!" Horohoro just narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to retort but was cut off by Ren who was moving in for the verbal slaughter. "Just name *one* thing that I should stay here for.. name *one* party trick that Yoh has performed to entertain his guests!!" he said, half joking, but trying to ridicule Horohoro more so. The blue-haired ainu growled, but again was interrupted from what he was about to say by a sharp yell coming from Yoh's direction. They slowly turned their wide eyes to Yoh, blinking curiously.   
  
Manta was backstepping in a fearful fashion, all the while muttering, "What's wrong, Yoh?" but too afraid to come any closer. Amidamaru looked fretful, watching Yoh and trying to find an answer as to why he was yelling like that. "Yoh.." Horohoro held out a hand as he took a few steps closer, trying to assist, but not knowing what to do, gave up, just standing there, lowering his hand slowly to his side in defeat. Ren also took a step closer to Yoh. "What is the matter with you..?" he tried not to sound worried, but inside he was slightly concerned. The four stood staring at Yoh, unsure of what to make of this, unsure of what to do, or should they do anything at all? Then silence, Yoh having already thrown the book to the side, slumped down in a sleeping position against the tree.. the four stood holding their breaths, the thought of 'what just happened'? ringing through their minds. ...Anna smirked...  
  
"Ahhh!!" Yoh exclaimed again, head thrown back against the tree, his hand stole down the front of his pants where he started to rub himself vigorously. Everyone sweatdropped. "Gah, Yoh, you are disgusting piece of filth.." Ren spoke, trying to regain a sense of dignity after having worried over something so.. stupid. Manta fell on the ground, "Yoh! What are you doing!?" Amidamaru was still staying still, sweatdrop still apparent, wide eyes also involved. Horohoro was, too, quite speechless. Yoh was blushing deeply, embarrassed at doing this in front of his friends, but he couldn't help it. He literally couldn't stop it. By now, his hand was down the front of his pants where he took his dick in his grip and stroked himself quick and hard, panting and moaning with the rush of feelings even as he wanted to stop. Everyone was staring at him.   
  
Just when he was about to finish, Anna appeared from behind the tree where she relocated for this moment. Stepping out in front of Yoh and the others, she lifted her beads and muttered something else, the orbs fled from his body and returned to the air where they disappeared. "Well, well, maybe now you will think twice before shaming your fiancée, Yoh." Sweat was present on Yoh's forehead and he panted as he looked up at Anna. "Hai, Anna .. Gomen, Anna .. " he apologized, though he really didn't know what he did wrong. Anna surmised as much, flipping around to narrow her eyes at him. "For this dumb surprise party, Yoh!! You *know* that I hate surprises... what's the matter with you, are you that stupid!?"   
  
Yoh panted while looking up at her.. unable to find a response. His body was still buzzing with arousal and he couldn't shake the feelings. "..and for leaving me at the mall.. As if you didn't want to see my do!" she complained. Manta, Amidamaru, Ren, and Horohoro tried to sneak away. Anna turned around quickly to stop them. "Where are you going!?!" Manta was the one closest to Anna, and he was fumbling all over, trying to come up with an answer. Anna interrupted him. "I bet you all wonder what just happened there.." she smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishments. "Well, I just summoned a masturbation spirit. When one is summoned and directed to you, you will have the unstoppable urge to masturbate, and will do so where ever you are, and no matter what the circumstances." she turned her gaze back onto Yoh. "...Isn't that right, Yoh...?" He nodded quickly, afraid to upset her again.. who knew what would set her off. But then again, it was very hard to ignore a burning sensation he was feeling from where he stroked before mindlessly. His dark eyes narrowed in focus at Anna, his cheeks were hot. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he couldn't stop looking at Anna... her body... and thinking sexual thoughts about her. Of course, he still felt very much turned on by the masturbation spirit's effects, but with it gone, there shouldn't have been much keeping him in that mode. Then why was he feeling so.. desirous? Anna caught on after a moment. She saw her fiancée's face and caught on to the way he was staring at her. She smirked, wanting to play around with his emotions more. "Hm, okay then.. *come*, Yoh.." she said in a direct attempt to show her play on words. She walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him off to the distance, somewhere they could be alone. Yoh was a bit put off and turned on by it all at once. It wasn't like Anna to want to indulge in any satisfaction for her fiancée. It was that thought that made this seem threatening, rather than arousing. But of course, as in all situations involving the itako .. he had no choice.  
  
After the two faded into the distance, Horohoro finally found his voice, "Well, you're wrong, Ren.. there was one party trick that Yoh did to amuse us all..." Ren thumped Horohoro over the head. "Baka..!!"   
  
*End Chapter Seven*  
  
[[ Okay okay, so I finally got another chapter out. Hope you liked it.. I mean, I know it was weird and all.. hehe. But masturbation spirits are actually real and can be summoned and when they are upon you, it says that you will masturbate without control over yourself. Needless to say, I had to add that in here. n_n;; People would tell me that I'm just like all the other guys.. all horny and stuff. heh.. maybe they're right. ..but this really made for a good add-on to the story, and face it, it wasn't going anywhere otherwise! But, I want to know something .. how would you guys feel about me doing a lemon scene in the next chapter..?? ( yonna, of course. ) Too farfetched and out of character? Though I do mention OOC'ness in the above warning, ah well. It's up to you. Leave me some comments, suggestions, complaints, whatever.. ::shrugs:: I really do listen.. most of the time. e_e ]]  
  
  
  



End file.
